1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of floor drains, and more particularly relates to a structure that acts as a drain in front of bulkhead stairs in a basement, such drain having a duct with a grate thereover.
2. History of the Prior Art
A significant water drainage problem can occur in basements at the base of the bulkhead stairs which lead down into a basement. Water and debris falling through the bulkhead and surrounding structures can come down the stairs and accumulate at the base of the stairs on the floor. It is known in the art to have drain structures around the perimeters of basement floors, but these do not extend in front of the bulkhead stairs on the inside of the basement foundation wall.